Ooto Alex
|haircolor = Dark Blue|eyecolor = Curious Blue|height = 1.611|affiliation = Gladiolus|school = Hoshi Preparatory Academy}}Alex Ooto ( ) is a veteran magical boy who first appears in Episode 1. Bio Appearance Normal Magical Soul Gem His soul gem has shell and teardrop emblems. When transforming it turns into a seashell (soul gem is in the center) ribbon pinned on the left side of his uniform. The gem’s color is the same as his eye color, blue. Personality Alex has always been a bookworm, loves to gain knowledge about everything he sees. Usually, during school hours, you'll sometimes see Alex sitting by his desk reading a Non-Fiction book during lunch hours. He can be quite intelligent, not enough to be in an AP class. It's always hard for Alex to make friends with anyone because of his cold attitude. He does feel loneliness by his nature. Showing pity for others is not Alex will ever show; life is never fair. He is not a caring person to anyone outside his team, seeing anyone else as an enemy. He has a soft spot for sweets. Anything with cake, candy, or Vanilla flavor, he will accept. Since she was a child, Alex was never the center of attention from her parents. His big brother, on the other hand, is the center of their universe caring about what he does. Alex feels jealousy and envies his brother wanting what Reo has to make their parents love him. He has ignored these two emotions to make himself not weak or prevent his soul gem to be tainted. Stuff bears are Alex's toy preferences. Many of them given to him by his brother from his return. It brings him joy. Happiness from Alex is shown through the series. If you ever go into Alex's room, he is a neat freak who likes everything to be spotless. History * Born and raised in Paris, France. The mother was born in Japan and the father born in France. Alex is the middle child of the family. * He moved to Japan at the age of seven with his older brother living with his grandparents. * Formed a contract with Kyubey at the age of nine. Granting his grandmother to live longer in exchange to fight against enemies. Magia Transformation Season 1 Alex spins around; the water flows up to his head like an upstream river covering himself in water. His soul gem pops out of the water into a shell button ribbon and grabs it. The blue hair boy starts to run, having his lower uniform transformed. As he spins, rain from his body starts to fall off, revealing his upper suit. He taps the small waterdrop on his head and out pops out his hat, finally placing his soul gem ribbon, pinned on the left side of his uniform. Weapon His weapons are two water handguns and ribbons. His ribbons are tied on both of his wrists. These ribbons have mostly used a shield or to use them as weapons. They can also turn into a water rocket launcher. The handgun bullets are of course water. Fighting Style During fights. Alex is deeply focused on his target. He likes them to be dead. Showing them no mercy. Surviving this long means he is a skillful fighter. Magical Skills * Lancement De Torpille (torpedo launch)- The handguns and wrist ribbons fuse into one rocket launcher. Gallons of water are shot out. It can cut through steel, wool, etc. but it can not slice through humans. It can however very much push them towards. * Bouclier de rubans (Shield of Ribbons)- Ribbon turns into a giant shield. * Trancheuse à rubans( Ribbon Slicer) - Ribbon turns into sharp swords. Gladiolus * Blast Bomb '''- This is a signature move of '''Alex, [[Kiel Hawthorne|'Kiel']], and Margret's powers combined. Alex uses his water gun's water to grow the Kiel's seeds. Margret creates a diamond as a shell for the seeds. It would act as a bomb. * Fleur de douleur '( Flower Of Pain) - This is a signature move of '''Alex '''and [[Kiel Hawthorne|'Kiel]]. Kiel creates his sunflowers as Alex grabs the stems with his ribbon. The two spin the flowers fast having the flowers light up. If the enemy touches the sunflower, they will feel the burn. Relationship - Minor Characters= |-|Family = *'Ooto Yui' - Alex's Grandmother ( Mother's side ). He considers his grandmother as the most important person in his life. He uses his wish on her to spend more time together so that Alex wouldn't feel lonely. He doesn't consider it as a selfish act. Yui pays more attention to Alex than his own parents. She was supposed to pass away the same year Alex made his wish. *'Ooto Reo' - Alex's Big Brother. Alex and Reo went to Japan in the same year. A year later, Reo went to Tokyo to pursue singing. Four years later, Reo debuted in a boyband called Red X. Though Reo loves Alex dearly, Alex is the opposite as Reo is the family favorite. Alex sees himself as Reo's shadow. * Mother and Father - He doesn't talk about them. There is no point. |-|Personal Friends= * Sato Teira - These two have been friends since junior high. She always had Alex's back. After Alex found out the truth of all Magicals fate, he saved Teria from forming a contract with Kyubey. She knows Alex is a Puellus. |-|Magicals= * Yuguchi Risa - Former Member. Alex and Risa had a symbolic brother and sister relationship. He always acted as a big brother to Risa. He's still haunted that he couldn't save Risa from the fears that brought her to what she became. He wishes to turn back time to protect Risa-chan. *'Akatsuki Savio'- Former Member. The two were best friends. Having a similar interest. Alex always felt safe speaking his mind towards Savio. To this day, Alex never understood why Savio sacrificed himself for the team. Savio's death took a huge pain for Alex. *'Miyawaki Isabel' - Former Member. These two are opposite from each other. Alex couldn't stand Isabel's hyper personality. She even forced him to go out. Still, he really cared about her. }} Etymology * Alex in Japanese is written in Katakana as . There is no meaning in Japanese; the name originates from Greece as "man's defender, warrior". Short form of Alexander. * '''Ooto '''in Japanese is written in Kanji as . It means "strenuous fight". Gallery Alex Magi.png|Ooto Alex's appearance Alex Magica.png|Alex's Soul Gem Trivia *He is inspired by Tomoe Mami. **Two guns and ribbons *He is the first Puellus to be debuted into the series. *He calls his weapons "Double Justice". There is no justice to what he does. *Before the series started. Alex has killed three magicals. Two Puella and one Puellus. Category:User:Chemmiechum Category:Puellus Category:Ooto Alex Category:Characters Category:Aqua